1932-33 OHA Intermediate Groups
This is the 1932-33 Ontario Hockey Association Intermediate Group Play. Group winners advanced to the 1932-33 OHA Intermediate Playoffs. =''Group 1= Standings Final ''2 games total goals *'Belleville' 5 Campbellford 3 *'Campbellford' 2 Belleville 1 Belleville beat Campbellford 6 goals to 5. =''Group 2= Section A Standings Final ''2 games total goals *'Peterborough' 2 Bowmanville 0 *'Bowmanville' 4 Peterborough 3 Peterborough beat Bowmanville 5 goals to 4. Section B Won by Madoc Group Final 2 games total goals *'Peterborough' 11 Madoc 2 *Second game defaulted. Peterborough beat Madoc. =''Group 3= Won by 'Fenelon Falls.' =Group 4= Standings Final ''2 games total goals *'Whitby' 1 Sutton 0 *'Sutton' 3 Whitby 2 (Tied 3-3) *'Sutton' 3 Whitby 2 Sutton beat Whitby 6 goals to 5. =''Group 5= Standings Final ''Sudden death Aurora 3 Richmond Hill 0 =''Group 6= Standings Final ''2 games total goals *'Oakville' 4 Guelph 1 *'Oakville' 5 Guelph 3 Oakville beat Guelph 9 goals to 4. =''Group 7= Standings Final ''2 games total goals *Elora 3 Elmira 3 *Elora 4 Elmira 4 (Tied 7-7) *Elora 5 Elmira 5 (Tied 12-12) *'Elora' 1 Elmira 0 Elora beat Elmira 13 goals to 12. =''Group 8= Teams Hagersville, Waterford, Cayuga, Caledonia were the original members of this group. Cayuga withdrew because of ineligible players and then Caledonia withdrew. Hagersville beat Waterford three times (5-2, 4-3, and 4-3). Final ''2 games total goals *'Hagersville' 5 Waterford 1 *'Hagersville' 4 Waterford 0 Hagersville beat Waterford 9 goals to 1. =''Group 9= Standings Semi Finals ''2 games total goals *'Woodstock' 2 Dunnville 0 *Woodstock 1 Dunnville 1 Woodstock beat Dunnville 3 goals to 1. *'Simcoe' 3 Paris 2 *'Paris' 5 Simcoe 1 Paris beat Simcoe 7 goals to 4. Final 2 games total goals *'Paris' 1 Woodstock 0 *'Woodstock' 2 Paris 1 (Tied 2-2) *'Woodstock' 3 Paris 1 Woodstock beat Paris 5 goals to 3. =''Group 10= Section A #Blenheim #Glencoe #St. Thomas ''Statistics unavailable. Section B Standings Semi Final 2 games total goals *'Watford' 4 Forest 2 *'Forest' 6 Watford 4 (Tied 8-8) *'Watford' 5 Forest 4 Watford beat Forest 13 goals to 12, Final 2 games total goals *'Point Edward' 6 Watford 2 *'Point Edward' 6 Watford 1 Point Edward beat Watford 12 goals to 3. Group Final 2 games total goals *'Point Edward' 6 Blenheim 1 *'Point Edward' 9 Blenheim 0 Point Edward beat Blenheim 15 goals to 1. =''Group 11= 'Amherstburg' (only team) =Group 12= Standings Final ''2 games total goals *'Goderich' 5 Clinton 3 *'Clinton' 2 Goderich 0 (Tied 5-5) *Clinton 1 Goderich 1 (Tied 6-6) *'Clinton' 2 Goderich 1 Clinton beat Goderich 8 goals to 7. =''Group 13= ''New Hamburg dropped out. leaving just two teams. '' 4 game series'' *'Tavistock' 3 Milverton 2 *'Tavistock' 3 Milverton 2 *'Milverton' 6 Tavistock 4 *'Milverton' 5 Tavistock 2 (Tied at 2 wins each) 2 games total goals *'Milverton' 2 Tavistock 1 *'Milverton' 2 Tavistock 0 Milverton beat Tavistock 4 goals to 1. =''Group 14= Standings Semi Finals ''2 games total goals *'Palmerston' 3 Listowel 1 *'Listowel' 3 Palmerston 0 Listowel beat Palmerston 4 goals to 3. *'Harriston' 2 Arthur 1 *'Harriston' 2 Arthur 0 Harriston beat Arthur 4 goals to 1. Final 2 games total goals *'Harriston' 3 Listowel 2 *'Listowel' 2 Harriston 0 Listowel beat Harriston 4 goals to 3. =''Group 15= Standings Semi Final ''2 games total goals *'Walkerton' 2 Durham 1 *'Walkerton' 3 Durham 1 Walkerton beat Durham 5 goals to 2. Final 2 games total goals *'Walkerton' 3 Owen Sound 2 *Walkerton 1 Owen Sound 1 Walkerton beat Owen Sound 4 goals to 3. =''Group 16= Standings Final ''2 games total goals *'Coldwater' 4 Midland 3 *'Coldwater' 3 Midland 0 Coldwater beat Midland 7 goals to 3. =''Group 17= Standings =Group 18= '''Toronto Amateur Hockey Association' Won by Toronto St. Columba. =''Group 19= '''Hamilton Amateur Hockey Association' Represented by an All Star team. =''Group 20= '''St. Catharines & District League' Won by Port Dalhousie =''Independent team= 'Meaford' =Team Photos= 32-33ClintonInterm.jpg|Clinton 32-33SimInt.jpg|Simcoe =See Also''= 1932-33 OHA Intermediate Playoffs Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1933 in hockey